Hell's Favorite Angel
by Optimistic Lyricist
Summary: Post Sacrifice AU. Castiel has become human and parted ways with the Winchesters, forming his own group of hunters.
1. 6 Months Later

**_This was written BEFORE any kind of season 9 photo or trailer was released. In fact, I'm not even sure if season 9 is being filmed yet as of writing this so consider it pretty AU. Mostly what I think could happen, should happen, and would like to see happen in season 9. Also, I suggest you guys watch 5x04 The End. I based a lot of what's happened and what will happen later on that episode and having at least some prior knowledge of the episode will help. Anyways, as always, I hope you all enjoy it :)_**

* * *

_6 months have passed since the events that took place during 8x23 Sacrifice and Castiel has gone missing from the Winchesters since the angels fell, Sam has partially healed since the trials, Dean has been looking all over for Cas, refusing to believe that he could be dead, and Crowley hasn't been seen since. Not just from the Winchesters, but from anyone. In between searcing for Cas, things have been going as normal. Not that solving demonic cases is normal, of course, but it's as normal as a hunter's life can get. **Too** normal considering angel's fell from Heaven. They expected something a little more catastrophic. So far, they were still saving people, hunting demons, carrying out the family business...until recently. Recently, they learned that with the disappearance of Crowley, Abaddon had dubbed herself The New Queen of Hell. She has ordered every demon on Earth to carry out a special objective...kill the Winchesters. Along the road, Abaddon stole the knife so since The Winchesters were defenseless, they tried to plan their moves carefully. As of now, tonight, they decided to interrogate a demon as to where Abaddon was...or even Cas for that matter..._

"Isn't this getting a little old, boys?" Said a demon standing in front of the Winchesters in a Devil's Trap at a warehouse. The demon's vessel was a dark, short haired woman in her 40's with a cheeky grin throughout her face.

In front of her stood the infamous Winchester Boys. Sam holding an exorcism book in his hand. Dean simply glared at the demon with a smirk. "It'll get even older by time you tell us what we want to hear. Or else you'll be taking a one way ticket back to Hell." He said as Sam waved his book at her.

"You think I'd tell you where Abaddon is?" She asked with a snarl. "Whether you exorcise me back or not, what she'll do to me will be much worse than anything you shmucks dish out if I tattle in the slightest sense."

Dean shook his head. "Oh we get that. We get that loud and clear, but can you tell us where Crowley is?" He asked.

"No one does. He's been missing for months. You know that." She said with a slight cackle.

"Come on. Somebody has to know where he is. Last time we saw him, he was in a Devil's Trap. Same place you are. No way out. Somebody had to let him out." Dean said with stern eyes.

She raised an eyebrow. "If they did, it was none of us." She admitted. "If we knew, Abaddon would have him killed. Hell is no place for a king and queen."

Dean scoffed. "Right...why should we even believe you?"

"Why shouldn't you? Because I'm a demon?" She said in an insulted yet sarcastic tone before smirking. "That's racial profiling you know?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine...tell us one more thing...if you know it...the angel...where is he?" Dean asked with determination in his eyes, staring hard enough at the demon to burn a hole in her forehead. Sam sighed. He gave up hope for Cas months ago. Sam wished Dean would just move on like he did because Sam knew it was killing Dean inside not knowing where his favorite angel...and probably favorite person, opposed to himself...was; he knew every day Dean spent without Castiel hurt just as badly as spending it without Sam himself, if not more.

"Where's the angel?" She repeated confused before a coy smile fell upon her face. "Awww...do you miss your favorite trenchcoat wielding savior?" Dean didn't answer, trying to act as if she didn't bother him. She nodded with a smirk because she knew deep down, it really did. "I thought so. Sorry to break it to you, but he's probably long gone by now, along with the rest of them. The sooner you realize that your friend died all those months back, the sooner you'll be accepting of your inevitable death, along with that of your brother's."

He glared angrily at her, as if there was an intense fire burning inside of him that cannot be put out or settled, and then turned his back on the demon, glancing up briefly as if he thought his angel will fall from the sky into his lap. "Sam, gank this broad already, would ya?"

Sam nodded. "With pleasure." He said before beginning to read from the book. "_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus __omnis satanica pot-" _He stopped once he heard a noise in the distance. Like a trash can fell over or something. Dean heard it too so both looked to where they heard the sound.

"The hell was that?" Dean asked when the two saw nothing. The demon gave a suspicious grin.

Sam shrugged and continued the incantation. "..._spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio __infernalis adversarii, omnis legio_-" Suddenly, a demon tackled Dean to the ground from behind. Before Sam could even react, he was tackled as well by another demon. The Winchesters struggled on the ground as both demons held them down. That's when a woman walked through the warehouse doors with a sinister smile spread across her face, painted in ruby red lipstick. Her eyes were deceiving from what her face may suggest. Her face could lure any man into the palm of her hand, but her crazy psycho killer eyes were striking enough to kill upon sight.

"Hello, sunshines." She said in a seductive Marilyn Monroe type of voice.

Both Winchesters looked up as their demons raised them to their knees, wrapping their arms around the brothers necks. Dean rolled his eyes and groaned at the sight of the woman. "Let me guess...Abaddon?"

She nodded. "That's right. What gave it away?"

He shrugged with a cheeky grin. "Well, we see you in a different body every time we see you, but that same aroma of bitch seems to follow you."

"Ah...excellent deduction, Mr. Holmes." Abaddon smiled. "Though not so snappy comeback. You're usually better than a snooty bitch comment. I'm unimpressed. How do you like the new body?" She asked, doing a twirl and groping her own bodacious body, wearing torn, blue jeans, black heels, a red t-shirt, and a leather jacket.

Dean smirked. "I was getting used to the last one. Of course, it's hard to judge when you know the suit is worn by such an annoying bitch. You can only put so much make-up on a pig before you stop seeing a pig...Miss Piggy."

She smirked back, walking towards Dean and kneeling to his level. "Now that's much more clever. Just for that, I'll be sure to cut your pretty green eyes out before I torture you. Maybe I'll keep them in a jar. Or better yet, a mantle." She poked at his head before rising back to her feet. She crossed out the chalk from the devil's trap by an inch, breaking the trap, letting the other woman walk out of it. Abaddon continued. "You two have been a thorn in all of our sides for way...way too long. How you two idiots manage to take out Michael and Lucifer I'll never know." She strolled around the room for a bit before stopping. "Oh right...I do." She turned to the boys, giving them a stern angry look. "Michael underestimated you. Lucifer never realized how much of a danger you two were...not just to our kind, but to each other." The Winchesters looked at each other briefly before turning back to Abaddon, now in front of them, as she continued. "And Crowley..." She laughed a bit to herself. "He was just an idiot. And whoever let him be in charge of Hell for so long is an even bigger idiot. They all never realized how dangerous it is just to leave you two breathing. I refuse to take that chance. Now, I've wasted enough of this meat suit's lungs so I'm going to have my soldiers here rip your hearts out." She smirked at the three other demons in the room. "Make it quick."

Dean elbowed his handler in the stomach and Sam headbutted his handler in the chin. Once the demons loosened their grip, the brothers ran as fast as they could towards the back entrance. Abaddon rolled her eyes. "Well don't just stand there! Fetch me their heads!" She ordered, to which the three nodded and ran after the Winchesters. She sighed to herself once they left, crossing her arms. "God, good help is so hard to find these days." She mumbled to herself once she stood alone in the warehouse...until a shadowy figure kicked in the front door of the warehouse and stepped inside. Abaddon smiled, chuckling to herself once she recognized the figure. "So you've finally come out of hiding. Love the new coat by the way." She told the figure.

The Winchesters are running from the pack of demons until they're cornered at a fence. "Crap!" Dean said as he kicked the fence. Him and Sam looked behind them to see the three demons walking closer with sinister grins on their faces and eyes pitch black. Sam and Dean backed up towards the fence. "Alright *gulp*...Sammy you take those two on the left..."

Before he could finish, one of the demons pulled out a switchblade to which Sam said "We're dead."

Dean sighed and nodded. "Couldn't have said it better myself. Wanna go out swinging?"

"Don't we always?" Sam said. The Winchesters started to run towards the demonic trio when suddenly...

BANG

The two demons looked back to see one of their own shot in the chest with rock salt. He screamed in pain. Momentarily, an arrow pierced through another's chest. The arrow was on fire and suddenly, the arrow exploded, making the demon burn and reduced to ash. The female leader of the three...now two...looked at the Winchester's confused. "Is this your doing?" She asked.

"Lady, we're as confused as you are." Sam answered honestly, sharing the same baffled look as his brother.

"Liars!" The woman shouted as she charged at the brothers, but suddenly another woman...late 20's, pale skin, steel eyes, long brown hair with delicate facial features wearing a gray t-shirt and a black leather jacket along with steel toe boots and blue jeans (I'm sorry if I suck at character descriptions. Imagine her as Amber Heard with brown hair.)...comes from around the corner and stabs the demon in her neck with a knife. The demon fell to the ground dead. The mysterious brown haired woman walked calmly over to the screaming demon on the ground and stabbed it, killing it. Sam's mouth gapped open in shock as him and Dean looked astonished when they recognize the knife as the demon killing knife. Now the question was...who was this woman and how did she acquire the knife from Abaddon?

The woman glared at the two beyond dazed and confused brothers as she pulled the knife from the demon's chest. "You two idiots just gonna stand there all day? Sam you should really close your mouth before a fly swoops in and calls it home." She suggested with a smirk.

Sam closed his mouth with his eyebrows raised. "How do you know my name?"

"And where did you get that knife?" Dean stepped up.

She chuckled a bit. "To answer your first question...who isn't familiar with the infamous Winchester boys? The goofballs who raised Hell and then brought down Heaven. Nice job boys."

Dean gave a smug grimace. "We didn't have anything to do with what went down up there-"

"You didn't stop it either." She shot back with a slight snarl.

Dean gave an angry glare but the rational Sam stepped up and spoke up. "Look, we're grateful for you saving our skins here, nice shot with the arrows by the way, but just who-"

"The arrows aren't my style. That was Yeager." She admitted, shaking her head. "And speaking of the greasy son of a bitch, here he is." She smiled as a bearded, dark blondish man, mid-30's man with rugged rough features walked by, holding a bow and some arrows strapped on his back. She high fived Yeager. "Nice shot, man." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, **Meg**. I mean, you know how I-" Yeager started to speak, but was cut off by Sam, so baffled he nearly tripped over his words.

"Woah...woah woah! Meg?! Meg Masters?!" He said completely shocked.

Meg rolled her eyes and punched Yeager in his arm hard. "Thanks a lot, dipshit." She mumbled.

"Ow." He rubbed his arm. "I didn't know you were being kept a secret these days." He glanced up at the brothers and he paused in shock. "Woah...are these the guys? The Winchesters? Two-thirds of Team Free Will?"

"More like Team Dumbass, but yeah." Meg said as she crossed her arms, averting her eyes in the distance.

Yeager sprinted toward the brothers and shook their hands. "It's an honor to meet you guys! I've heard so much and I'm really impressed by your work! I mean...beating the devil? You don't see that kind of stuff everyday!"

Sam chuckled nervously as Yeager shook his hand. "Alright, simmer down, buddy. Not that big a deal."

"Certainly not a big enough deal to fangirl about, dude." Dean said with a suspicious glare at Yeager. Yeager nodded and took some steps back beside Meg.

"Now...Meg...how the hell are you alive? We saw Crowley kill you." Sam asked, genuinely curious.

"Do you even care?" She asked simply and bluntly with a glare. "It's not like you two even tried to look for me."

Dean turned his head suspiciously and curiously. "We saw you _die!"_

"Yeah, and that hasn't stopped either of you before hasn't it?" She fired back, clearly referring to how they both saw each other die in the past and kept looking for each other. Both brothers sighed before Meg continued. "In fact, something tells me you're still looking for your angel, lover boy, so why not the one demon who was rooting for you guys?" Meg asked Dean.

Dean stayed silent for a moment, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So what? You and your new partner in crime are going after demons these days?" He asked, trying to take the spotlight off of him.

"It's not just us. We have a leader." Yeager stated. "Who is coming our way right now." He said, looking off to the side of him.

Dean nodded. "Good. I'd like to meet this...leader...of yours."

"You already have." Meg stated with a smirk, two which both brothers looked at her with confusion and curiosity spread throughout their faces.

To them strolled a dark shadowy figure. He walked out of the shadows wearing a leather trench coat and holding a shotgun barrel in his hands. The bearded man with dark, messy and ruffled hair was none other than...

"**Castiel**?!" Spouted a beyond shocked Dean.

"Hello Dean." Castiel stated with a smile. The usual gruff in his voice has been replaced with something more mellow and calm.

"Cas?" Sam looked him up and down, appalled at not only the sight of Cas, but how different he looks now since they last met. Aside from the obvious things like the beard and the messier hair, there's something different about him. Sam just can't put his finger on it. "What the...what the hell-"

"We thought you were dead!" Dean said angrily, though his facial expression had a bit of relief to it along with anger. He's happy to see that Castiel is standing before him, but he's more angry that it took them so long to finally find each other.

"And it turns out I'm not. You should both be happy." Castiel stated with the same smile on his face, coming off as a little more smug than he hoped.

Dean raises his eyebrows, almost lost for words on what to say. "We would be happy...except...it took us SIX DAMN MONTHS to find out whether you were dead or alive! What's wrong?! You couldn't call?! Couldn't poof back to check in on-"

Castiel bursted out laughing as both Yeager and Meg beside him frowned and sighed. Sam and Dean were perplexed as to why until Cas said..."No, there'll be no poofing from me anywhere. Not to anyone anytime soon...or ever again. My wings have been clipped." He said with a broken, hurt tone, the smile on his face starting to fade and he struggled to even keep a grin on his face.

Sam gasped as Dean paused as if his own heart stopped. Both understood what Cas was implying rather quickly. "You're...human?" Dean asked.

Castiel sighed and reluctantly nodded, the smile now completely faded. "Metatron took my grace when he cast out all the angels."

"Can you get it back?" Sam asked.

"I'll be sure to ask him that whenever I find the son of a bitch." Castiel stated simply, looking up at the sky with a bit of heartbreak in his eyes. He tried to ignore it when he looked back at the Winchesters. Meg put a comforting hand on his shoulder, patting it a few times.

Dean was put off by seeing Castiel swear, which was rare, but in this case understandable. "So, all this time you've been on a wild goose chase looking for Metatron...or at least a way back up there?"

Castiel nodded. "Basically yeah." He chuckled a bit to himself. "Sounds impossible, I know, but according to most humane customs, our lives are impossible. Weirder things have happened." He shrugged with a smile.

"Um..." Dean scratched his head briefly before crossing his arms and cleared his throat. "Now that we're caught up on that I bring you back to my previous question...no call? No phone?"

"Oh, we have a phone. I just did not have the desire to call." He said simply. Dean paused, shock and heartbreak all throughout his face.

Sam squinted his eyes in confusion. "What do you mean you didn't have the desire to call? We looked all over for you and you've been slumming with these two for all these months and you just didn't even wanna call? How did this even start?"

Castiel shrugged. "Well...to put it in layman's terms...I no longer wished to be the baby of the group anymore. Is that so hard to understand?"

"What the hell does that even mean?" Dean asked in an angry tone.

Castiel sighed. "It means that ever since I started working with you two, I was nothing but the screw up. First with Heaven, then my deal with Crowley...then with the Leviathans, now...I've screwed up far worse than anyone could have imagined. You two saved the world by yourselves, may I remind you. I was too busy being...dead over a Molotov. You two are better off without me. There was never a single solitary moment I ever proved my worth. Pulled my weight. That's all gonna change...but I have to do it on my own and on my own terms."

"That's bull." Dean said angrily through gritted teeth. "That's bull and you know it. You are part of our screwed up family. You're like blood to us. You're no more of a screw up than me or Sam. You didn't know about Metatron's game plan! None of us did!"

Castiel chuckled a bit. "Oh, Dean...I haven't even given you details and you already say it's not my fault. No need to butter me up like I'm your kid brother...no offense, Sam...but you do bring up a good point. Afterall, you Dean did break the first seal, ensuring the Apocalypse. And Sam, you did break the last one, jump starting it. Not to mention, you're an abomination. How are you holding up after the trials by the way?" He asked simply as if he didn't even insult Sam.

Sam gave an angry face towards Cas' way. "Better. Not by much, but I don't cough up blood as much anymore."

"Good." Cas smiled. "Now, as I was saying...while you two did start the Apocalypse, you still ended it. You cleaned up your mess. You've cleaned up my messes since I stepped foot on Earth!" He said in a somewhat angry tone before calming himself, breathing in and out for a second before getting back to his calm composure. He chuckled with a slight smile. "I'm sorry. That outburst was rude of me, but you do see my point? Do you see why I have to do this?" Sam and Dean didn't answer. They just listened to Cas as he wrapped his arms around Meg and Yeager. "See, guys, this...this is how I'm pulling my weight. Making my existence in the universe meaningful for a change. In fact, the things I've done in the last six months...oh you'd both be proud if you only knew."

"I've always been proud of you." Dean stated simply and abruptly. "Always will."

Castiel sighed as he took his arms from around Meg and Yeager. "If you're proud of mediocrity, then I don't think I should value your opinion very much." Cas and Dean stared each other down, face to face. "You two get in the car. I won't be long." He said to Yeager and Meg, who nodded and walked away, leaving Castiel alone with The Winchesters.

"If you really think you're mediocre, then that's really a shame." Dean said with a glare. "If you'd rather tag along with the Scooby Gang rather than your own family...then just get the hell out of my face."

Castiel smirked and took a few steps back. "As you wish. I hope next time we meet, we'll be on better terms because the way this cruel universe works, we'll find each other sooner or later." He started to walk away, but as he walked, Dean smelled a somewhat familiar scent from Castiel. A scent he hasn't smelled since he was a teenager.

"Cas are you stoned?" Dean asked as he sniffed.

Castiel turned around and chuckled with a wide smiled spread throughout his face. "Only on life Dean...and a little bit of cannabis, I'll admit." He chuckled again before trailing off.

"Cas!" Dean called out for Castiel, but Castiel did not listen nor answered. He simply walked away. Contrary to their past...Castiel has stopped answering Dean's calls.

* * *

**_To those curious on how Cas formed his little group, there will be flashbacks in future chapters. In fact, the next one will flash back to what Castiel did the moment after the angel's fell so...stay tuned for that kids :)_**


	2. It's All My Fault

_6 months ago..._

For hours that felt like days, Castiel watched his brothers and his sisters fall from the sky. A look of pain, regret, and absolute heartbreak pierced in his face all at once. The angels were falling and it was all his fault, he thought. The angels were falling and there was nothing he could do about it.

He spent some time searching where he saw his brothers and sisters fall, keeping just a shred of hope that he may find someone who survived, even though he knew that the eyes of his vessels were too weak to see an angel in their true form without bursting out. At this point, considering his actions, he would rather welcome death than live as the former angel who brought upon the fall of Heaven. Unfortunately and regardless, he found no other angel. He didn't know if they fell a little further than Earth, if you catch my drift, or if they disappeared out of existence. All he knew was that they were dead, gone, and lost to him.

Eventually, he wandered into a nearby town, not even knowing what city he was in, nor if Metatron dropped him off in the same state as Sam and Dean. _Metatron_. That name alone was something that just got Castiel's blood boiling just from the mere thought of it. _Anger_. An emotion Castiel has felt before, but not like this. Humanity had not only increased his level of emotions by ten fold, but every emotion he felt now just hurt him even more. As a soldier of Heaven, he had long since been trained to not only forget emotion, but ignore his feelings. His newfound humanity clearly would not let him reject his feelings now, letting anger pulse through his blood stream, regret in his heart, and a sadness in his gut that made him feel as if his heart was slowly cracking in little tiny pieces as he walked aimlessly through the town, trying to fight back his tears while he was in deep thought.

As he roamed the town, which environment was unfamiliar to him so he assumed almost immediately that he was no longer in the same area as Sam and Dean, he heard panicked whispers from the townsfolk; frantically spouting about how they saw light fall from the sky. Some said they saw shooting stars. Others saw men-like figures falling and disappearing. Other said the same, only they saw wings on these figures. Castiel was unfazed by this talk, lost in his own thoughts until he migrated into a dark alley, leaning up against a building brick wall in the fetal position and crying; damn near balling his eyes out with only one thing going through his mind..."It's all my fault."

Until, suddenly, a woman approached him.

The woman...who looked as if she was in her late 20's, had pale skin, steel eyes, long brown hair with delicate facial features...was just strolling the side streets until she heard a sobbing sound from the alley she had just passed. She walked into the alley to see Castiel on the ground, cradling his face in his knees sobbing, mumbling "It's all my fault." to himself again and again. She looked at him confused, not just to why he was crying, but there was something familiar about him, especially seeing his trenchcoat which seemed way too familiar to her.

"Everything alright, stranger?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

He didn't look up, but he nodded his head sniffling and sobbing, tears pouring down his face. "It...it's all my fault." He managed to get out through muffled cries, glancing at the woman's heels to see a shoe holster, holding a pistol.

"What is? What's your fault?" She asked, slowly approaching him closer.

Instead of answering, he pulled the pistol from her holster and pointed it at her. "Stay away!" He ordered, his hand trembling as he tried to hold the pistol steady.

"Woah!" She spouted in shock, raising her hands defensively. "Look, I don't know what you think you're doing but you're making a big-" She paused, getting a harder look at the man's face now, squinting her eyes at him. She had met this man before, only not in the condition she was in now. "Hey, I know you." She said simply, putting her hands down.

He shook his head confused, trying his best to hold back tears. "No you don't. No one knows me. People...if anything...only know of my failures." He said somberly, sniffling, looking at the pistol in his hand. He remembered telling Dean not too long ago that if he saw the damage and suffering that he caused Heaven, he was afraid he'd kill himself. Since then, as far as he was concerned, he had caused much more suffering than anyone could have imagined. "I'm tired of failing." He said in a broken tone as he raised the pistol to his own head and took the safety off.

**"CLARENCE, DON'T!"** The woman shouted in a worried plea as she kneeled on the ground to his level.

Before he even put his finger on the trigger, he paused, beyond lost. There was only one woman in the world who ever called him Clarence and Sam and Dean said they saw her die. He looked at her perplexed. "Meg?" He asked. "How...how are you...I...I thought you were..."

"It's a long story." She said with a gulp, never taking her eyes off of Castiel's eyes, inching slowly closer to him. "Just...give me the gun. Just give it to me, alright? I don't know what's going on...but we can work this out. Just...don't do that." She pleaded.

Castiel reluctantly gave Meg the pistol, to which she let out a sigh of relief. He burst back into tears and fell into her arms. She cradled him into her arms. Instead of putting the gun back in her holster, she tossed it away on the ground and proceeded to comfortingly stroke his head with one hand and rub his back with her other hand. "It's ok. It's ok. I'm here." She said in a soft tone.

"It's my fault. All of it is-" He started to put himself down again through muffled cries until Meg interrupted him.

"Ssh...ssh...ssh...don't speak. Just relax." She said in almost a motherly tone. She rose from the ground, putting Castiel's arm around her and guiding him into the street as they began to walk away from the alley. "I'll take you somewhere to rest."

"Where are we going?" He asked in a defeated tone, sniffling and trying to hold back tears.

"My home. As close to a home that I've ever gotten at least." She sighed.

Eventually, they walked up to a hotel. She walked inside, people looking at the sad looking man she basically carried in with her. As she noticed the looks on the way to her room, she replied honestly...

"It's ok. He's alright. He's my friend...my only friend."


	3. An Unholy Union

_NOW..._

After his encounter with The Winchesters, Castiel followed Meg and Yeager back to their black bulletproof van a few blocks down.

"Meg, what did those guys mean when they said you were dead?" Yeager asked. No one told him that Meg was or is a demon. "And why'd they call you a demon?"

"I'm a speed demon, Yeager, and don't you forget it." She said with a smirk as she got on the passenger's side and Castiel got in the back. Yeager got on the driver's side. Meg continued. "As for the dead part...let's just say I was dead to the world." She answered truthfully, not knowing how to reply without having to say she was a demon.

"What does that even mean?" Yeager asked puzzled.

"Can we just go now?" Castiel intervened, trying to take the heat off of Meg.

Yeager sighed as he started the van and then drove off. The three drove in silence, all in deep though; Yeager still thinking about the demon thing as he drove, Meg feeling spite towards The Winchesters, and Castiel reminiscing on fond memories with the brothers, along with all the mistakes he made along the road with them.

After a few minutes of silence, Castiel broke it with asking "Did either of you think it was strange how Dean and Sam didn't even react to hearing about Metatron's deceit?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Yeager with an eyebrow raise.

"It's just...I was the only one to see Metatron's deceit firsthand. No one else could have known about what Metatron did and when I explained, there was no look of shock in their face, as if they already knew. As if they knew something we don't know." Castiel explained with a look of deep thought.

"Maybe they heard it through the grape vine or something." Yeager suggested.

"No grape vine could have known." Castiel fired back, face riddled in confusion.

"Regardless, there's no way in us knowing. Where they are, we're not planning on staying." Meg added, not looking forward to another meeting with the brothers.

Castiel thought for a moment. "Maybe we can?"

Meg raised an eyebrow. "You're not saying we do some kind of super hero team up with them do you?"

Castiel shook his head. "Not exactly. Just stay in town, rent a motel, keep a close eye on them. We don't know what they know or don't know. They could have learned some vital information about Metatron. Let's just keep a close eye on them for now." He made excuses. Truth was he kinda did missed the brother's.

"If you say so." Yeager calmly agreed, though Meg glared suspiciously at Castiel through the rearview mirror.

_A little later..._

After a quiet drive of their own, the Winchesters got home. Dean stormed into the house and proceeded to go upstairs to his room, slamming the door behind him. Sam followed him with a sigh. "So you're not going to say anything at all tonight? Really?"

"Really, Sammy." Dean replied in an angry tone.

"But we've got to talk about-"

"I've got nothing to say about Cas!" Dean interrupted, turning around to be face to face with Sam. "As far as I'm concerned, his name is unwelcome in this house after tonight." He added in a bitter tone.

"That's not what I was talking about. However, now that you brought him up-"

Before Sam could say anything about Castiel, Dean interrupted abruptly, trying to avoid speaking of Castiel anymore. "What did you wanna talk about?"

Sam sighed, annoyed that Dean kept cutting him off, but spoke up. "The dreams that we had last night."

Dean rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "Sam, I told you it's probably just a coincidence."

Sam shook his head. "No, having dreams about being chased by food when we were kids is a coincidence. Having dreams about Bobby warning us about Metatron isn't and you know it. Hell, a few months ago you said you had a dream about Jo. I had a dream about Jess a few months back. What if these aren't just dreams? What if all the souls that fell from Heaven are trying to tell us something but the only way they can are in dreams?"

"Even if that is the case, where do they go afterwards? They just pop in to say what's up and then we never see them again?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam shrugged. "Maybe they're being snatched by Metatron. He's using them for something. Has to be. Maybe Cas knows something. We could find him and-"

"What did I just say?!" Dean said with an angry groan and a glare. "Besides, you heard him. He doesn't want to be with us. He did a damn good job not wanting to be found for the past six months! Why should we go find him now?!" Dean started to storm off to his room until Sam said softly...

"Because he's family...and you still love him."

Dean stopped in his tracks and paused, slowly turning back to Sam with a glare. "Screw you." He said simply.

Sam shrugged. "I'm just stating a fact. For years, all you two did was tip toe around each other, doing that thing you do when you stare at each other. It's nothing to be ashamed about. I was in love before Dean and the look you two always gave each other made it clear that-"

"Screw...you. Just...screw you Sammy." Dean said bluntly, trying to prove that he was not now or ever in love with Castiel to not only Sam...but himself. He used to be best friends with Cas, but he never thought of him that way. Did he? No, of course not, he denied to himself. He was a dude for starters. To top it off, what would an angel, now former angel who's seen damn near everything in the universe and walked in the universe before humanity want with a simple man like himself? Regardless, he wanted nothing to do with Cas now. For months, he was dead to him. Now, as far as Dean was concerned, he could stay dead for all he cared. Dean sped off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

_Meanwhile...in Hell..._

Since Crowley left, Abaddon made some renovations downstairs. Aside from the new and improved torture dungeons, she installed a personal office for herself, which she was in right now. She was at her desk, sitting down reading her favorite book, The Bible...she thought of it as Game of Thrones without the sex...when suddenly

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

A knock was heard at her door. "What?!" She said, not taking her eyes off of her book.

Through the door walked in a hefty man with gray hair that he clearly doesn't take care of, at least not as much as he should, whom she'd never seen before. The man had this slobbish air to his appearance. Appearance wise, he was far from a threat but mentally, especially considering the powers he possessed, he was the biggest threat to the Earth as of now. He smiled as he walked in and sat down in front of her desk. "Hi there. I've been meaning to have a moment of your time and I just decided to drop in. Hope you don't mind."

The moment he sat down, Abaddon did not like this man at all and she showed it in her smug glare towards him. She didn't ask him to sit down and it was rude of him to just sit, taking away her reading time. "Can I help you?" She asked with traces of annoyance in her tone.

He nodded, leaning back in his seat. "Ah, yes. My name is Metatron. You may have heard of me."

She did hear of the infamous Metatron, who is apparently the new God from what she heard. She sarcastically gasped. "Do my eyes deceive me? Has Heaven's new sheriff come where angels dare not tread?" She squinted her eyes with an eyebrow raise. "How'd you get down here?"

"When you've absorbed as many souls as I have, you can go where you wish as you please." He said simply, folding his hands in his lap.

She nodded, intrigued. Now, he had her full attention. She closed her book and set it down on her desk. "Ah, so that's what you've done with the angel souls. I was wondering why bright, winged figures weren't roaming the streets right now."

He chuckled. "That's right. As your average demon may say...no one wants a swarm of feathered freaks swarming around, am I right?"

"Right. You're pretty smart for an angel." She said sarcastically with a smirk.

Metatron smirked back, only with a hint of a smug attitude in his expression. "I like your office by the way. Very professional. Though don't you think the chambers and dungeons out there are a bit...much?"

"Well I had to renovate after what Crowley did to the place. Did you know he took out all the torture rooms and installed lines? Like that's some sort of punishment."

"The bastard." Metatron shook his head sarcastically. "A bastard with some taste, I'll admit. I mean I hate to wait in lines as much as the next guy or gal. Not to mention, it's a civilized way to punish the damned."

Abaddon rolled her eyes. "Since we're on the subject of the quote on quote 'bastard', where is he? Hiding with his momma? I know you've had to see him. You see everything from your view."

Metatron scoffed. "Believe it or not, I haven't been watching him nor have I tried so I don't know where he is. I've been busy keeping a watchful eye over my star pupil, Castiel, who I'm aware you met in the warehouse earlier...as well as The Winchesters, whom are the reasons why I wanted to come down and speak to you."

She leaned up, folding her hands on the desk. "I'm listening."

"The Winchesters need to die." He said simply without hesitation.

"What do you think I've been working on?" She asked with an eyebrow raise. "Besides, you're the new Head Honcho in Heaven. Surely, you can do it yourself with a snap of your fingers. Am I right?"

He nodded. "Of course I can, but that's not how I work. It's too...messy. Gives Heaven a bad rep." He said with sarcasm in his tone. "Not to mention...as the quote on quote 'Head Honcho'..." He said using air quotes. "...I'm kinda busy doing my job."

"So, what? You just came down here to tell me how to do mine?" Abaddon asked, as if she was insulted.

"No, no. Darling, not at all. I came to make it a little easier." He smirked.

"Easier...how?"

"We could form...how would you say...an unholy union of sorts. See, those boys are a bad influence on my boy Castiel and I'm sure, to you, he's such a bad influence on your former girl Meg Masters that he's corrupted her mind. While I don't approve of his friends, I'd rather him do what he wishes with her opposed to what he could be doing with them."

"Get...to...the point." She said smugly and abruptly, getting a little annoyed by how long this was dragging.

He glared at her. He didn't like being interrupted. "I was wondering if we put our heads together, we could keep them far apart as we can and most importantly, with very precise planning, get those Winchester hooligans. And to save you from breaking a nail, all you have to do is bring them to me. I've been meaning to have a talk with them for a very long time...as well as break their bones." He stood from his chair and extended his hand to Abaddon. "Do we have a deal?"

Abaddon couldn't help but laugh a bit. She liked how this "union" sounded so far, but she just thought it was amusing that the new God was willing to shake hands with the new Satan over a copy of The Bible. You can't write comedy like that, she thought. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to shake hands with the devil?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

He shrugged and smiled back. "I think I can make an exception for now. Afterall, this devil has the face of an angel."

She chuckled as she rose from her seat. "I'll take that as a compliment." She said before shaking Metatron's hand.


	4. Family

_**6 months ago...**_

_Castiel...Castiel..._

_Naomi?_

_I don't have much time. I have to make this quick before Metatron finds me._

_What?_

_It's what he's doing with the souls that fell! He's-AAH!_

Castiel had just awoken in a hotel room bed from a dream. Was it even a dream? It felt much stronger than that to him. He looked around the room to see he was alone. He saw his overcoat on a nearby coat rack and his shirt and tie were on the ground. After a further inspection under the covers, he learned that his pants were gone and he was naked. He saw one too many pizza man movies to know how the morning after a one night stand worked. He didn't remember having sex with any one so he was sure he was still a virgin. He still couldn't help but fixate his mind on what that dream was about. What was going on? The last thing he remembered was Metraton's treason, the tragic fall of his family, and a woman. Who was that woman? Oh right? Meg.

As soon as her name popped into his head, she walked in through the front door, holding a paper bag from a fast food restaurant. "Morning." She greeted him with a comforting smile, though he still had a confused dumbstruck look on his face. "Brought you some food. Didn't know what you ate so I got you a cheeseburger, some fries, and some nuggets." She walked over to the bed and handed it to him. He reluctantly took it, but put it away to the side. As tempting as a cheeseburger sounded to him, he wasn't quite sure if he was in the mood to eat.

"Meg? Is that really you?" He asked with an eyebrow raise.

She sighed and smirked, sitting next to him on the bed while he still laid underneath the covers. "In the flesh. Well, someone else's flesh, but it's still flesh." She chuckled a bit.

"Did...did we have sex?" He asked abruptly.

She couldn't help but burst out laughing. Her unicorn was still so innocent these days. "No, not yet." She winked. "Would you like to?" She asked sarcastically.

He blushed and gulped, averting his eyes in the distance briefly. "Uh...pardon me but...it's just that...I'm not wearing any pants...nor a shirt."

"I washed them. They're just drying now. Hope you don't mind, but they just smelled...greasy. You should wash them if you're really gonna wear them everyday." She smirked.

He shrugged. "Dean never let me use the washer and I hadn't had a chance to bring them to him before yesterday." He said. _Dean_. He completely forgot about either of The Winchesters after last night. Now he wondered how he could even face them after making such a huge mistake. Could he? If he couldn't even face Heaven after his multiple mistakes, how could he face Sam or Dean after his greatest mistake?

"Oh, well speaking of Laurel and Hardy, where are those two chuckleheads? What brings you three all the way out here to Colorado?" She asked.

_Colorado? _Castiel realized he was a long way from the brothers in Illinois. "I could ask you the same thing." He said with a sigh, trying to take the spotlight of off himself. He wasn't sure he was ready to talk about his great mistake.

"I'd rather ask you about something else..." She said, trying to take the spotlight off of herself, as well as learn what happened with Castiel last night. "What was with that little episode you had last night in the alley?" She asked in a genuinely concerned tone.

He sighed, leaning his back up against the wall. It was hard for him to even get the words out, let alone find the right words to explain. Everytime he tried to open his mouth, no words would come out. It hurt him inside just to explain.

"If you don't wanna talk about it that's cool but-" Meg said but Castiel shook his head.

"No. It's fine. It's just...hard to put in words. To put it simply...I've made a huge mistake."

From there, Castiel explained the long story. How Metatron had deceived him. How he cast all the angels from Heaven. How he stole Castiel's grace. How he made Castiel human.

Meg sat on the bed in shock with a sympathetic look toward Castiel once he finished. "Oh...Castiel I'm really sorry." She said in a remorseful tone.

He sighed, leaning his head against the wall looking up at the ceiling. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. It's mine."

"No, don't say that." She shook her head. "You didn't know. You said yourself that that creep tricked you. It's not your fault. You thought you were doing the right thing." Castiel thought otherwise, but he didn't answer. The way he saw it, he may have not done the deed, but he helped orchestrate it...even if it was unintentional. Meg could tell that Castiel was hurting inside just from his facial expressions, but she didn't know how to comfort him. She wasn't sure if she could. "So what's the game plan from here?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I haven't really had time to think that far ahead yet. What I do know is that I'm not going back to Illinois. Certainly not back to Sam and Dean."

"Why not? I mean, they're like your family. They can help."

"No. After this, I'm afraid they won't be so willing. What I did..." He gulped and sighed as he shook his head. "...cannot be easily forgiven. It's my greatest mistake. My greatest sin. I was already cast out of one family. I'm not in any rush to be cast out of another." He said, looking down gloomy.

Meg looked at Castiel with this sympathetic yet hopeless look on her face. Castiel was the closest ally she had in the world right now and the closest she ever had to a friend in her life and watching him with this pain in his expression made her feel like she couldn't do anything about it. She _couldn't_ do anything about it and she knew it. She knew it was hurting him and watching him hurt this way made even her hurt a little inside. "Do you wanna go somewhere and...I don't know...just...talk?" She suggested as if it was the only other thing she could come up with.

Castiel didn't know what to do or where to go from here. The only thing certain was that he was probably going to spend some time with Meg for a while. Something he'd prefer opposed to facing his "family" after what happened. "Why not?" He said with a slight shrug. "I'll need my clothes first."

"Your clothes are still drying, but I've got some stuff in my closet over there that you can wear for now." She said, pointing to a nearby closet.

"Thank you." He said with a nod. He started to get up from the covers, but he felt flustered since Meg was still watching him. "Uh...I think I'm going to need some privacy while I dress. Could you...turn around?"

She chuckled a bit. "Clarence, I stripped you bare ass naked. There's nothing you haven't got that I haven't seen. You're way hairier than I imagined by the way." She said with a smirk.

Castiel couldn't help but blush. "Uh...uh...um..." Needless to say, he was beyond flustered.

She rolled her eyes and smirked as she rose from the bed, taking a few steps forward and closing her eyes. "Fine. I'm not looking, you big baby."

He got up from the covers and walked over to the closet. He grapped a pair of pants and a white t-shirt. "Meg, I just wanted to say thank you. For last night. I was lost...still am to be honest...but you...saved me. Raised me from my lower depths, in a sense." He said. He couldn't help but remember how he raised Dean from perdition. Oddly enough, in a sense, Meg was his angel. He had this baffled look on his face at the realization.

"No problem." She said, still with her back turned and eyes closed. "Just...no matter how low you feel...don't do anything like...what you tried to do again. Think...happy thoughts instead. Think of rainbows, flowers, and all that other junk."

He gave a slight chuckle. "I'll try." He said as he struggled to put the pants on, grunting a bit as they were more than a little small for him. "I'm sorry that you left your pistol in the alley."

She shrugged. "Don't apologize. I only had it in case of emergencies and I don't need it. Not anymore. Not when I have my unicorn to protect me. I'm in good hands." She smiled.

He grinned at her kind words as he put on her shirt. "I'm done changing. I just have one more thing to say..." She turned around to see the awkward expression on his face as the clothes were wrapped tightly around him; they wore him moreso than he wore them. "...do you have anything that isn't so...tight?" He said as he shifted uncomfortably, trying to get used to tight fabric.

She laughed a little. "Sorry, I don't have any guy clothes so my clothes are as close as you're gonna get for now until yours dry."

He sighed. "I hope your shoes aren't as tight."

She couldn't help but laugh again, shaking her head. "As fashionable as you may look in heels, your shoes aren't wet."

He grinned. "Oh, of course. Right." He walked over near the bed and grabbed his shoes.

"Now hurry up and put them on." She said as she headed towards the door. "We've got work to do."


	5. Secrets

_NOW..._

Castiel, Yeager, and Meg arrived at their apartment. They rented it when they came to Illinois. "So, Cas, you still haven't told us what happened when you saw Abaddon at the warehouse. You mind sharing?" Yeager asked as he closed the door behind him.

Castiel nodded taking off his leather overcoat and setting it on a nearby coat rack. "Well, there isn't much to share. If you want details, it went down like this..."

* * *

Earlier...

Castiel kicked down the warehouse doors. Abaddon smiled, chuckling to herself once she recognized him. "So you've finally come out of hiding. Love the new coat by the way."

Castiel smirked, stuffing one hand in his leather overcoat pocket leaving the other hand holding his shotgun barrel. "Me too. It was a gift."

"Whoever gave it to you has good taste." Abaddon complimented with a grin. "I just realized, this is the first time I've seen you since our last confrontation."

Castiel scoffed, briefly using the shotgun barrel to scratch the back of his head. "I wouldn't really call it a confrontation. You were inside of me that day, so I would consider this our very first face to face confrontation. Well...face to meat suit face confrontation. If I could see your true face, something tells me I'd be looking at one ugly broad."

"Oh, but you can't because you're out of angel juice." She smiled cheekily. He merely snarled at her. "Now, what brings you all the way back out here?" She asked.

"I heard you and your flock were planning something." He replied. "Something big."

"Define...big." She said, playing coy as she glanced down at his pants.

He rolled his eyes. "Big like you're trying to be Queen."

"I _AM_ Queen." She corrected.

"No, you're the Queen of Hell." He corrected back, pointing at her with his shotgun barrel. He lowered it shortly as she was giving him a suspicious look. "Self appointed Queen of Hell, I might add. If no one voted for you it doesn't really count but I digress. From what I heard, you're trying to become the Queen of Earth. Mind telling me just how you plan on achieving that?"

She chuckled briefly. "And spoil the surprise? Not a chance. Besides, I think you have bigger things to worry about at the moment. In a minute, my soldiers will be killing your little Winchester friends."

"I have better friends. Better soldiers." He said simply, showing he wasn't intimidated by anything she was saying. "They're watching and they'll take care of it."

"They?" She scoffed a bit. "When'd you get another friend?"

"I could ask you the same thing...but then I'd remember you don't have friends. You have soldiers." He smirked.

She returned a smug smirk to Castiel. "Only because you stole my favorite soldier from me. How is Meg these days?"

"Good." He said without hesitation.

"Hmm...you don't sound too sure of yourself. Trouble in paradise?" She asked with a smile.

"Do you care?"

"Not really to be honest." She said shaking her head, glancing at a non-existent watch on her wrist. "Just like how I don't care to continue this conversation. Excuse me, I've got Hell to raise." She walked towards Castiel with a sinister smile and kissed his cheek. "Later, tiger." She whispered before walking out the door Castiel came in from. Instead of going after her, he went to the alley and from there, reunited with Sam and Dean.

* * *

"And that's it." Castiel said, sitting down on the couch.

"That's it?" Meg asked confused. "Just like that, you let her walk right passed you? You didn't even try to gank her?"

Cas shrugged with a sigh. "Wouldn't have been to any avail. If her plans are as grandiose as they've been hyped up to be, they'll probably continue without her. Besides, killing one demon, even if it is the head demon in charge, won't get rid of all of them. Someone else will just take her position."

"But closing the gates of Hell will do that, wouldn't it?" Yeager asked as he crossed his arms, leaning against the door.

Castiel nodded. "Yes. We need Crowley for that and no one knows where he is. Even if we have him, Sam must be the one to finish the trial."

"Okay, then lets get Sam and Dean so we can all find Crowley together." Yeager suggested.

Castiel shook his head. "It's not that simple."

"Is anything in this world?" Meg mumbled to herself.

Castiel rolled his eyes before continuing. "If Sam completes the final trial, it'll kill him. How he's even managing now is beyond me. He should be a mess."

"So we're just supposed to sit back and watch demons kill more and more people?" Yeager asked, somewhat appalled.

"Well we're not gonna let a man die to stop it." Castiel said simply.

"Even if it's for a noble cause?" Yeager questioned. "One man will day, but he'll save thousands of lives in the process. You don't even like him. You said it yourself. He's an abomination and from where I come from, abominations need to be put down for the greater good."

"I never said I didn't like Sam Winchester, or Dean for that matter!" Castiel raised his voice.

"Then why aren't you with them now?!" Yeager asked angrily. Castiel stayed silent. Yeager simply scoffed. "Unbelievable." He said softly, shaking his head as he went into his bedroom.

Meg walked up to Castiel, sitting next to him as he buried his face in his hands and slicked his hair back while leaning back. "He makes a good point. Why aren't you with them?" She asked curiously.

All this time, Castiel told himself he didn't want to be near the Winchesters because he couldn't face them after what he called his greatest sin. He's faced them earlier tonight for the first time in six months and they were still willing to bring him back in open arms. He also told himself that he needed to take care of Metatron on his own terms in order to make up for his sins, but the fact that for all these months he was getting nowhere made him wonder if he was better off with Sam and Dean, if only for some extra help. He didn't no what to say, think, or how to answer. "I could ask you why you aren't with Abaddon." He answered coldly, not wanting to answer so he tried to take the spotlight off of himself, even if he knew it would make Meg upset.

She grimaced at his answer with an angry glare. "Screw you. Just...go to Hell." She said coldly as she stood up and started to walk away.

He sighed as he stood up after her. "Wait." He begged as he grabbed her arm, which she snatched back. "I'm sorry. I just...I don't know. Things are just falling apart."

"Then pick up the pieces and pull them back together. Don't be an ass." She said in disgust.

"I know. I'm an ass. Is there any...any way I can make it up to you? Maybe we can...order a pizza?" He suggested with a smile, starting to caress her hand.

She snatched back her hand and glared at him. "Then find some whore to buy you one. I'm not gonna screw you because you shoot puppy dog eyes my way."

"You used to love my puppy dog eyes." He said with a smile.

She simply rolled her eyes. "Your eyes weren't the only things I loved about you. I miss those things." She said with a heavy sigh as she stormed off to her room.

He ran up to her before she could open her door. "Wait. What about Yeager? Do you think it's time we just tell him? About you and what you are?" He asked with a low whisper.

She shook her head. "We've managed this long without having to say anything. Why spoil a beautiful thing?" She said as she closed the door in Castiel's face.

_The next morning..._

Sam woke up and walked downstairs. He headed towards the kitchen, but stopped suddenly when he heard Dean was in the kitchen, talking to an unknown figure. "You mind telling me why you're here? Unannounced?" Dean asked, standing by the fridge.

"Still the rudest ant in the village, I see. After all I've done for you, that's how I'm welcomed? Not that I care, but I deserve to be welcomed with open arms." Said the older, gruffer voice of the figure, holding a newspaper at the table. "How's your brother's soul doing?"

"Keep your voice down." Dean whispered. "He's still sleeping."

"No he's not. He's snooping around the corner." The figure said, to which Sam gasped. "Come out, Sam. I don't bite. My methods are more sanitary than that."

Sam reluctantly walked into the kitchen, to which Dean gulped. The figure lowered his newspaper to reveal himself to be Death.

"You again?" Sam asked.

Death rolled his eyes, folding the newspaper and setting it on the table. "Rudeness must be a family gene. And Christ, Sam, do you own a pair of clippers? I mean...really?"

Sam rubbed his eyes to see if his sleepy eyes were deceiving him. He looked at Death confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't Dean tell you?" He asked, waiting for an answer. Sam stayed silent, looking even more confused as Dean stood worried. "Amazing how you two stopped the Apocalypse yet you tell each other nothing and never plan ahead. I shudder to think how you'll muck up with the next one."

Sam's eyes widened. "What? Next one? Like Apocalypse?"

Death rolled his eyes, stroking his forehead. "I rest my case." He sighed disappointedly. "If you must know, I am retiring. Or at least on vacation for a bit. I've spoken to God and he's predicted the end...again, apparently."

"God?! God's dead." Sam said completely lost.

"Not dead. Just hiding. After you two mucked up your destinies, he's created an entirely new manuscript for life itself and it's close to publication. I thought I might as well enjoy it while I'm walking on it."

"Why would God assure the end?" Sam asked.

"Why does he do a lot of things?" Death pointed out. "Much like your brother, he's a complicated man, whether he does what he does for the common good or for himself. Fact is, The End is Nigh...and that angel of yours...or former angel...will be a key puzzle piece this time." Death said, snapping his fingers and disappearing.

Dean sighed as his brother looked at him panicked. "What was he talking about? About Cas? And my soul?" Sam asked.

"I wish I could tell you. You know Death. The bastard speaks in riddles. And Cas...I really don't know what he meant about that guy." Dean admitted.

"But my soul?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows. "What did you do? Is he the reason why I'm...better...managing after the trials?"

Dean gulped, sitting down at the table. He knew this would be a heavy load to take off his chest. The secret that he's kept for months. "Sammy I-" Before he could finish, his phone rang. He received a text that said "Urgent. Come quick."

"It's Kevin. We got to go. Get dressed. We'll talk later." Dean said as he bolted out the door, leaving Sam standing there confused and not knowing what to think.


End file.
